


Blood

by Waterfall_Creek97



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, this was a spur of the moment thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall_Creek97/pseuds/Waterfall_Creek97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot I thought up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpencerRemyLvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/gifts).



> SpencerRemyLvr; I might not review often, but I've read all your stories and adore every one of them. This is to show my appreciation of your talent:) I hope you enjoy

Blood.

There was blood everywhere.

On the walls, the floor, his hands...

Everywhere.

He knew he should probably be trying to find a way out of his dank prison but couldn't tear his eyes away from bright red that was all over the cellar. 

He knew it was from him, the wounds on his arms, legs and along his side throbbing intensely in time with his heart. The thready thump, thump pushing more of his life force out of him. His eyes watched the blood slide down his skin until it pooled underneath him on the dirt floor, mixing and creating this eerie brown color.

How did it get to this?

He was only supposed to ask a few more questions of the witness. None of them ever even suspected it was the witness who was the Unsub. There was never anything to give them a reason to.

Now, he wished they'd thought of that.

The team had to know he was missing by now, having not returned in the time he was supposed to.

But they weren't gonna find him.

They didn't know where to look for him; the Unsub having taken his phone.

They didn't know who the Unsub was.

And he was bleeding out.

A moan escaped his lips as a shot of pain speared through him. It'd been a while since he'd felt that, his body going numb.

He laid there for a while, his eyes drooping more every second that more blood was forced from his body. He didn't know how long it'd been before he heard the door to the cellar. He wanted to just ask the Unsub to kill him, get it over with, but couldn't make a noise escape him other than a moan. It wasn't until he heard someone calling that he felt relief.

"He's down here!"

And he closed his eyes and drifted into unconciousness.


End file.
